Season 4 Victims
These are the victims in the fourth season of the Fatal Crimes series. The victims were either murdered or attempted to be killed. It is also explained who, how and why behind the attacks. Season Four S04E01 – "A Murderous Rivalry" * [[Lisa Fitzroy|'Lisa Fitzroy']] – Succumbed to carbon monoxide poisoning after being trapped in her car after being knocked unconscious by her lover and private investigator Gabriel Prince when she was planning to reveal their love affair to Gabriel's wife. S04E02 – "The Day Janine Saw A Murder" * Alfred Schneider – Shot in the chest by his employee Calvin Hastings when Alfred discovered his and his brother's illegal marijuana distribution scheme from his business. S04E03 – "A Little White Lie" * James Harrison – Bludgeoned to death with a skiing trophy by the skiing champion's wife, Joanna Langley, after James could not remember her as his former lover. S04E04 – "The Plot Thickens" * Jason Li Tan – Shot multiple times while asleep by his co-star Harriet Coleman when he was manipulating the director to give him the main lead, replacing Harriet in the main role. S04E05 – "Like Father, Like Daughter" * Harold Findlay – Shot in the chest by the patriarch's son, Jack Hollingsworth Jr, because Harold was his illegitimate brother and was to inherit the Hollingsworth fortune along with his other brother, Albert Dryden. * Albert Dryden (attempted) – Shot at by Jack Hollingsworth Jr. upon finding out he was the illegitimate son of his father. Albert was to inherit the family fortune. S04E06 – "Close To Death" * Edwin Goodman (attempted) – Poisoned through a bouquet of flowers given to him anonymously by hired assassin Francisco Lopez. * Francisco Lopez – Shot in the head by his former lover Sarah Gilchrist after he tries to enter their daughter's life. S04E07 – "Painful Love" * Emilia Moran – Drowned after succumbing to chloroform gas in a fragrance vase tampered by post office worker and love rival Arlene Owens when Emilia offered Arlene's boyfriend to spend their life together in Hollywood. S04E08 – "Killing Objective" * Lt. Brad Hollister – Shot in the stomach by his jealous brother Jim Hollister (while disguised as a cartel member. Lt. Hollister died during surgery. S04E09 – "A Dangerous State Of Mind" * Warren Morgan – Clubbed to death with a baseball bat by his son's nurse Cynthia Kemp when she saw Warren abuse his mentally disabled son. S04E10 – "The Pyramid Scheme" * Professor Stanley Waltz – Bludgeoned to death with a mallet by excavation volunteer George Hunter and buried in rubble in the excavation tunnel by George's accomplice, Fred Robinson. Waltz discovered George and Fred's scheme to steal the priceless artefact. S04E11 – "A Night Of Silence" * James Lindsey – Shot dead by his business partner's son, Daniel Warwick, while driving Daniel's car so that Daniel would inherit the partnership in his father's business. S04E12 – "New Year, New Murder" * Joan Williams – Poisoned by a blow dart blown by his ex-husband's wife, Jeanette Williams, when her ex-husband plans to remarry Joan, preventing Jeanette from inheriting her husband's fortune. S04E13 – "Death On Parole" * Jake Keeler (historical) – Stabbed to death during an argument by his friend Johnny Fischer. * Johnny Fischer – Stabbed to death (similar to Jake's death) by his fellow astro-scientist, Frederick Barrett when Johnny was planning to reveal that he was the true founder of the Chinese spy satellite, not Frederick. S04E14 – "Sins Of Vanity Fair" * Rachel Allen – Stabbed by her surrogate mother Cindy Kendall after finding out Rachel was being abusive towards her children. Rachel was then suffocated with a pillow by her lawyer Marilyn Webster. S04E15 – "Death In Sin City" * Marlon Cambridge – Bludgeoned to death with a fire extinguisher by his brother Alan Cambridge when Marlon's casino went bankrupt, leaving Alan without any money for his university tuition payment. S04E16 – "Murder Made In Perfection" * Diane Sinclair – Poisoned when her implants have been tampered with poison by cosmetic surgeons Eddie Keller and Kathleen Lasker because Diane planned to break up with Eddie and Diane was going to reveal Kathleen's illegal drug distribution in the surgery. S04E17 – "Death In Germany" * Heinrich Vogel – Shot dead by German businessman Herman Schubert, mistaking Heinrich as a company spy, but was actually a private detective hired by Herman's wife. S04E18 – "An Act Of Suspicion" * [[Harvey Morrison|'Harvey Morrison']] – Shot in the chest by his former lover, Christina Milligan, when Harvey was going to marry Christina's sister. S04E19 – "A Dying Breed" * George Fontana – Stabbed in the chest by his brother-in-law John Carmody when George was abusing his wife (John's sister), he was previously stabbed in self-defence by his wife, Ruth Fontana. S04E20 – "Reminisce" * Elizabeth Crane (historical) – Drowned in her bathtub by her lover's son, Derek Murphy, when his father was cheating on his mother with Elizabeth. Category:Lists Category:Season 4 Category:Murder Victims